Gravity Falls Season 3 : We'll meet again
by TheSecretWriterI
Summary: 60 degrees that comes in threes, might be hiding in the trees


IMPORTANT READ IF YOU WISH TO BE APART OF THE MAKING OF GRAVITY FALLS SEASON 3 (FAN-MADE):

Hello, Fallers though it may seem I am only a writer I also happen to be and animator and would love to hear your feedback, suggestions and ideas for my up coming animation on Gravity Falls season 3. This story is actually a form of rough draft of the script that I've come up with so far, I want to hear what you think of it so far and what you would change or improve. All suggestions will be taken into account but don't feel bad if yours didn't make the cut. Also I would like to hear any episode ideas and plot twists ideas, but don't worry there will be plenty of things to decipher and plot twists to explore.

I hope that you guys are as passionate of Gravity Falls as I am and will help make this dream a reality

P.S if you have not read journal 3 then some of this story may be confusing but i'm sure you'll be able to understand

In the meanwhile, enjoy the show!

* * *

 **Prologue**

Thunder rolled across the storm-ridden sky crackling and exploding with extreme power. Rain trickled down from above making the soft dirt and grass forest once lively was silent only the tap tap of the rain and crack of thunder broke the silence now. For deep within these soggy woods was a statue that was odd looking even for most art. The statue was of a one-eyed triangle that had human-like appendages one of them being outstretched as if it were trying to shake someones hand. This artifact stood half in the muck and mud untouched by man for several summers but that was to change tonight.

Far off in the distance a figure sprints through the forest with the intensity of a killer in its eyes. Unclear is its goal but the forest grows uneasy with every step it makes, clothed in a cloak the face of this newfound character is unknown but it's intent becomes more and more clear as it approaches the odd shaped statue once known as Bill Cipher.

The cloaked figure skidded to a stop nearly tripping in the process, it stopped and stared at the strange once ultimate being. The forest suddenly becoming more dark and the mystery man felt the pressure of the dark entity grow as the eye seemed to glow with the pain and hatred of the past. The outstretched appendage becoming more and more appealing to the eye the power was almost to hard to resist...so,why resist it?

The figure took one step closer the triangle and grasped the hand without thinking. For a moment nothing happened the forest dropped into silence and the rain, wind and thunder had ceased...for a moment the earth was dead. Then the figure felt something it had never felt before, two souls colliding, the pain was unbearable and the voices of thousands of victims cried out all at once the figure feared this would be the end of him. Although the truth was almost the opposite.

The pain Didn't feel like pain anymore in fact if anything it was funny a deep dark brewed inside him as he spewed out a laugh like millions upon millions of years of craziness that had been brewing inside him, this laugh echoed out into the night storm deafening the thunder.

* * *

 **1 Month Later...**

The road was rough and bumpy making the trip a bit difficult, almost three times now has the luggage fallen down out of the shelve above, nearly crushing Dippers head. However this was of apparent no concern to Mabel who was currently was trying to collect the contents in the bus to make a "piece of art" out of it. Meanwhile Dipper was currently trying to contain his excitement, for his journal was dully filled out and he had been waiting to go back to Gravity Falls so he could discover the newest outbreak of weirdness.

This summer the twins were sure to have a good time like last summer (except for the odd-apocalypse of course). As the bus traveled along, the two saw a sign for Gravity Falls in two miles, eager to get there dipper pulled out the letter he had pulled out so many times before (which was now crinkled and tarnished with age) and he proceed to read it again 'See you next summer' the words seeming almost to good to be true for he had waited for what seemed like an eternity to return to Gravity Falls and now the thought of going back was almost ridiculous.

Mabel was currently having a hard time hiding her excitement every few minutes she couldn't help be let a little squeak escape her lips sometimes making Dipper jolt in the process. Fortunately not many things about the twins have changed, although Dipper isn't always so awkward all the time (except around girls), and Mabel has seemed to have grown even more silly and creative. Unfortunately the same cannot be said for the pig, waddles had grown to be a bit overweight and sometimes has trouble walking without assistance, however this has not limited his already lazy behaviors.

Suddenly the bus pulled to an abrupt stop and the luggage fell down and onto Dippers head and as Mabel squealed with the breaks, Dipper painfully rubbed his head. The twins scrambled out of the bus practically running each other over to get off the bus. The last passanger to get off was the pig who scooted down the stairs with his weight. As the bus pulled away the two twins saw the Mystery Shack for the first time in years, the sign had fallen apart to say 'MYSERY HACK' and there seemed to be lots more tourist attraction signs on and around the shack.

And there, at the front of the shack in a fez and black suit was Soos, who didn't look much older except for a little bit more facial hair and The twins both ran up to hug him.

"I missed you dudes, its been so quite up here since you guys left" Soos said embracing them with his big arms " Melody and I have had to keep the shack from falling apart and in wouldn't be the mystery shack without the pines family...and the pig."

"Where is Melody Soos?" Dipper questioned.

"She's back in Portland visiting her family dude"

"Where's the grunkle Stan and Ford ?" asked Mabel " aren't they here too?"

Soos paused as if unsure on how to go about this "Uh... I don't know little dudes, they disappeared last year and didn't come back"

"WHAT!" they both said simultaneously and then the questions started spewing out "where do they go? when did they leave? have you sent out a search party? wh-"

"Easy dudes, calm down, I'll answer all your questions once we get your rooms setup" and with that Soos scooped up the pig and said "lets go ham-bone!"

Their rooms looked almost the same as when they had left it only but two summers ago but they grown quite a lot since then. There was still some glitter on the floor and papers of mythological beasts. Their beds however looked cleaned recently but it wasn't long before the beds were crinkled by the bodies of the twins.

"I'll leave you dudes to unpack" Soos said closing the door to their room behind him.

Dipper then proceeded to take out his things and toss them onto the bed not caring enough to fold them, for his mind was set into action on Stan and Fords unknown whereabouts only parted from that thought in order to recognize Wendy's cap in his bag, which he put on. While Mabel had started to unpack and start to worry as well of the whereabouts of the grunkles but she wasn't about to let that ruin her summer. Once they were all settled Dipper had started his casual pacing around the room when Soos called them down for dinner.

"I got a real treat for you guys" Soos said as they walked into the kitchen " I call it Soos special, Look out for bones dude"

Then as soon as Soos put the plates in front of them Dipper started to question Soos like he was in a 80's cop show.

"When was the last time you saw them? Did they tell you where they were going?"Dipper began.

"Alright, Alright I'll tell you dudes everything I know. So, last summer they had just got back from a sailing trip and Mr. Pines and ford locked themselves in the vending machine and didn't come back out so I went on in to check on them. I made it down to the basement and searched the room and no one was there almost the entire basement was cleared out But they left you dudes a note." Soos then proceeded to pull out a tarnished letter with 'Mabel and Dipper' scribbled on the front.

They grabbed it and opened it up it read " Dear Dipper and Mabel, Our time is short but we want you both to know that we didn't leave you because we wanted to, we left you because we had to, we left you both something of use to fight against the forces of evil together, It should be with this note and we hope that one day you'll forgive us for the future we could put on your shoulders signed, Stanford and Stanley Pines"

"What about the 'something of use' they said they left behind, what happened to it" Mabel inquired while Dipper started analyzing it.

Soos frowned and said "There wasn't anything there in the basement other then that dudes."

"Do you think someone could have stolen it ?" Dipper said looking up from the paper.

"Probably not dudes, I mean that place is pretty secret even melody doesn't know about it."

'Sometimes the truth made more questions than answers' Dipper thought to himself as he continued on his dinner quietly pondering to himself of the whereabouts of Stan and Ford. Meanwhile Mabel was desperately trying to change the subject.

"So Soos I see you have more hair around your face" Mabel said changing the subject.

After dinner ended Dipper when to the vending machine in the gift shop and entered in the pass code opening the secret entrance. He stepped inside and walked to the bottom of the stairs to elevator, fortunately Dipper knew something Soos and Mabel didn't, there was an secret level on floor two that only he and ford knew about. He walked into the elevator and went down to the secret level, he opened the door and inside all the Bill Cipher knowledge inside was gone, but then he recalled destroying it many summers ago. The room was nearly empty except for a desk and a box resting on top of it. On the top of the box there was a tag that said 'For Dipper', curious Dipper picked it up and examined it.

The box was in a decagon shape with an eye engraved on the top of it the sides seemed to be covered with strange symbols one for each side of the decagon. Dipper then carefully open the box to find the zodiac of Bill Cipher on the lid and inside the box was what looked like a sundial made of two of the zodiac symbols one was a shooting star and one was a pine tree and they both collided to make up a sundial on some sort of pedestal.

Now even more interested he scooped up the box and ran to the elevator to go show his sister.

In the meanwhile Mabel was currently thinking of new advertisement ideas for the Mystery Shack since Soos needed their help keeping the shack together. The best idea so far was to tape a sign to waddles and teach him how to say the word 'shack'.

Suddenly Dipper burst through the door and said " you will not believe what I found in the basement!"

" Is it a gummy bear mustache?"

" Even better" Dipper said showing her the box.

"Wow a box, if this is what it takes to keep you entertained we should throw you in the recycling bin"

"It's not just a box" he said growing a defensive " this is the first gift Stan and Ford left us, I found it in the secret floor Ford showed me while trying to Bill proof the shack, so I think they meant for me to find it."

He opened it and showed her the oddly shaped sundial it's gold tint glowing off the light source in the room.

"What is it? why would grunkle Stan and Ford leave that for us?"

"I'm not sure and without the journals there's no way to figure this out" Dipper said remembering the discarding of the journals into the bottomless pit "we're on are own now."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Be aware that was only half of episode one but I wanted to hear your guys opinion on it so far so until the next time

 **REMEMBER: REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYE!**


End file.
